The Mansion of Destiny
by maranic
Summary: five people and me are Chosen to go to a strage mansion and we must sirvive the challeges that are set for us to become rich this person also has chosen people from fanfic and he want to make are fantasy come to life. is this a bad thing?


**Man, this was not easy to make and did my best but have mistake no doubt about it but I hope it is good to understand I want to get better. This is the first chapter so far but I bet you flip when you see the next chp. However, yes, please tell me what you guys think so far. Thank you!**

On a strange island, that no one on earth knows that exist in the Pacific Ocean. It was a peaceful island but it was filled with strangeness all over. However, a mansion is built in the middle and center of the island. And in that mansion was a strange person, he was in a huge dark room on a computer looking at he found six Arthur's that had a lot in common. The strange man smirks for a long time.

Just then, an other strange man entered the dark room; He walks in and went tour the man in the chair that was smirking on the computer still yet.

The strange man: What is it Ken, what it is now?"

Ken: Sir, all is ready as plan the six people should get the letter soon and our men are ready and waiting at the air ports that you have set up for each of them."

Strange man: Perfect, I have so much for them to see and they are the luckiest people to experience the pleasure of my world I set for theme. And I made an offer they could not refuse." Therefore, I know they will come.

Ken: But why such nobody's?"

Strange man: How dare you say such a thing! Each man on this world have such a great imagination that they think highly of and they wish so much of it to be real and I will make it real for them! Hahahahahahahahahah…"

******************************************************************

It was a nice day in Hawaii as always and on the island of Oahu, was a 19 year boy who was attending in the number one job core center in the world he was a well known person there and he enjoy to go on the computer and make story's as a hobby but he mostly like hang out with his friend at the beach all the time. He was also a hard worker. And kind to all people and he has no shame to hang with people that has been loner all their life.

It was not because he feels sorry for them but he knew and believes they will some day have a bright future. Sure, this boy was not the smartest person on the center but he sure had heart and sprite. And douse not fight unless he have to and would fight for his friends and other that are in trouble.

He was at home at his beach house one day that he share with his friend and lived their for almost a year now with him. He was in the ocean on a small green rock that sticks out of the ocean surface. He was staring at the sunset and letting the wind blow in to his long think black hair that reach his shoulders he has brown eyes, he also had a scar on his four head. He has brown skin, 6.2 feet tall and had a gentle appearance. His name was EJ, that's what mostly what every one calls him. A Hawaiian boy that likes to have an good time and help people that are in need.

EJ: I cannot believe its summer break now. I had better go call Joe and see if he want to go to the dojo and train.

EJ dives in the water and swam back to shore to his beach house to get the phone but just then he saw a black envelop by the phone.

EJ: Huh? What is this here? Luka must have grabbed it out of the mail for me before she went to see her mom and dad. That is nice of her. It is good to have her as a friend that live with you and help you out a bit.

EJ open up the envelope and pull out a check he look at it and was shock to see that he won $10,000 dollars!

EJ: You have to be kidding me I won that much? This most be a joke. And what is this a letter? Let see what it say."

EJ's eyes scroll down the letter reading each word and he grew more excited as the letter treble in his hand.

EJ: No way, a trip to a mansion with five others that won to, and we all could be billon years if we work as a team to complete the challenges." That is set for us to do. And we get are own personal jet. Wow, Count me in I could use the fun and the Money. I could help my family and friends that have a hard time in life as it is. I just hope this is not a prank set on me. Well, I better get packing."

***********************************************

Some ware In the United Kingdome a Boy name Mathew was studying all day and wanted to make sure he pass his exam for the next time for college after summer break. He had light brown hair, blue eyes. He was around 6 feet tall he was age 17, and slightly bigger then the average body type.

Mathew: I know I should stop studying and enjoy my summer but, I need to get this down and why am I talking to my self?... Man, I should stop for a bit."

Mathew walk around his room and went tour the window he look out side and saw the moon it was fool and was kind of in peace it was late and he thought he would go on the computer for a bit before bed When he got to the desk ware the computer stood, he saw a black envelope next to the keyboard. Mathew scratches his head in confusion.

Mathew: How did that get there? Hmmm?.... well it is here and it must be for me."

He open the envelope and seen the check which was $10,000 greens also. Mathew was stun for a moment and saw a letter that drop out of the envelope as well. He open it up and began to read it to him self.

Letter: Mr. Mathew you have won the ten thousand dollar reward for having one of the most interesting fanfic you have also won a mansion that will be staying with other five winners as well you and the other five will have a chance to become a billon year but to do this you must attend and team up with the other five winners. You six will be set up with challenges that will not be easy. If you agree come to the air port ware we have a personal jet plane set for you to come and you have 24 hour to get ready. Meet you there. Thank you." From the Moe

Mathew: should I go or not I mean this could be a prank by one of my friends?" uhh… their I go again talking to the air. I guess I will go. Oh boy, what did I get my self in to? I know I am going to regret this. However, it is worth it and I should enjoy my summer for a bit!" I just hope this is not some kind of prank that my friends put on me. I should call them and tell them about it."

Mathew got off the computer, went to call some of his friends about the big news, and went to start packing up.

***************************************************

Not to far ware Mathew live was another winner her name is flowerstar she was a bright young woman. Her age is 19 year old she has blue eyes light pal skin 5.6 feet tall. she like sport of all kind Her hobby is being on the computer and chatting to her friends online and on the phone as well.

Flowerstar: Mum, you will not believe this but I just won $10,000 dollars."

Mom: Huh? Really you did?"

Flowerstar: I know it is hard to believe but I think it is true and I also get to go on a plane that will take me to a mansion with five other I meet there and we all have to work as a team to get threw challenges that they set for us and if we pass them we could be billon year!"

Flowerstar mother look at her with a look of I don't think so. It could be a prank from someone.

Flowerstar, You sure your friends did not put a joke on you?"

Flowerstar: what? No, they would never do that, you know them well but still it is kind of odd for a mail to come to me like this." However, I know ware to go and I will take some of my friends to airport to see me off and to be safe. Too bad you can't take me because you're going to be on a business trip and I wish you luck."

Mom: I still do not know about this dear. However, if it is true then you be safe your big girl and you should make you own choice. So if you wish to go then go and do take some friends with you to the air port to see you off."

Flowerstar: Thanks mom! I will do find and I hope we both become successful! Well better get packing."

**********************************************************

A 17-year boy that live in the Unite States. He was in his back yard, which was not to late at night he was meditating to stay calm and not lose focus. He as well got the letter and flip at first of the money he won. And he sure did wanted to go to this trip that is set for him and five others. He was lackey built with some muscle. He has blue eyes, light tan skin with spiky hair gold hair. His name is Mystic and many know him well for a fighter, a game player and he love to make stories online. He has many of friends that he love to hang out with and very protective of his friends.

Mystic: (sigh) ……. This is the strangest thing that has happen to me. I wonder what awaits me. Should I just take the money I have now or should I go….." well know one going to make this choice for me but I will go to it. Why not I have nothing better to do and I sure would love to be a billon year. Why not, anyone would want to be one."

Mystic stood up, walk to the punching bag, and stared to pouch and kick it and wonder if this was all a prank by some one.

Mystic: I hope know one is setting me up or they will be in a world of pain when I find out who it is"

After a two hour, training Mystic went in to his house to tell his family that he will be leaving. And before his parents could say yes Mystic was off and running to his room to get ready.

Mystic: This is great! I wonder who the other people that won? Well, I find out soon and I better get packing!

*************************************************************

In Canada, a girl that was about 18 year old has won the 10,000 dollars as well. She has blue long and shaggy hair her eyes were green but mysterious she was 5 to 6 feet tall. Her eyes brow was dark brown and thick. She has very long figer nails, she is also very wise smart, whatever way you one to put it. She likes to go barefoot in doors and out doors. Her skin had pale look as well.

She like's to go on the computer a lot and share her stories to other that she made up for people that can read and enjoy. She likes to ware green, black and blue shirts and shorts as well. She was pretty, some would say.

she like to explore she was on a tree one night sitting on the branch looking at the night sky she was smileling she was happy and excited and can't wait to see this mansion and stuff. Her name is Walkazo.

Walkazo: I cannot believe this is happening I better get packing if I want to go." But it is odd I hope it is not one of my friends that are trying to pull a prank on me and if I fined out who it is I will hurt them!"

Walkazo jump off the tree and ran barefoot back to her house to tell her mom and dad about the news and she will not take no as an answer if her parents say she should not go. One way or another she will get the airport and will go.

Walkazo: Hmmm? I wonder what the five winners would look like. I hope they are not a bunch of jerks!"

***************************************************************

In the United States, a boy name Twanny was busy with is homework and to much home work it stress him to the max ware was about to jump out a window. However, it was now summer break and he put all the homework aside. He was kind of popular he 5.6 feet tall he has blue eyes and smart. He was well built. He has a kind heart and is always there for his friends when he is needed he like to ware red basketball jerserys he also love ware black sorts with red treaming on each side and like to ware his lucky baseball cap sideways he also had brown skin! because he plays lot of out door sports

Twanny: Man, this is great! I won $10,000 smackarools and I get to be one of the winners to a mansion and have a chance to become a billon year! I would love to go! Well better get packing. Airport, here I come for I am Twanny Bizzle!"

Twanny was up and running to his room to get his stuff ready and he did not stop at nothing however he did tell his parents of what just happen and you could guest what they were thinking.

Twanny: Man I wonder if this is fake if someone wrote it and I'm in a story? However, that just me. I wonder what the other five look like that has won as well. I hope I know them! And this should be fun! But how do I get there?"

odd voice: hey buddy ready to go

Twanny:Huh? what!? who?!"

Twanny look around his room and by his window he saw a fox but it stood on two legs twanny could tell who it was!

Twanny:No way your...Fox Mclound!!!"............ uhhhhh what the hell!!!!

Fox: hehe, well if you must know The moe said that you and other are going to have to share the jet but the jet is not a jet but a ship, My ship, the great Fox. So, get packing, I got to get the other to. It would fast to get the other five. My ship can hyper jump to ware I wish to go so it will be much faster then any jet. well it is beyone any jet that can go because it will be going faster then the speed of light!"

Twanny had his jaw hanging down he was speechless but yet his mind race with his heart. He had so much to say so much to ask but he kept it in the back of his head. but all he did was rush to get his stuff packing and can not say a thing.

Fox: after your done come to the window you will see a door open. So, jump in and will get you settel in and we will be off to get the other five."

Twanny: HOLY!!! #$%!!!!"

**did not see that coming did you huh?**


End file.
